


benjo holiday fanart

by grayparticles



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Ugly Sweaters, well not so ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: do not reupload anywhere else
Relationships: Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	benjo holiday fanart

**Author's Note:**

> now kiss


End file.
